


Why did you leave me?

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen - Freeform, Caitlin Snow - Freeform, Captain Cold - Freeform, Come Back To Me, Dark Archer - Freeform, F/M, Flashpoint - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Legion of doom - Freeform, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Ray Palmer - Freeform, Rip Hunter - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, Tears, The Atom - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform, cisco ramon - Freeform, white canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Legends and Team Flash join forces to rescue Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did you leave me?

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing i want to say today is, that i am really sorry.   
> I am so sorry about what you are about to read, but remember; just like God, i have a plan too.   
> This isn't the end, loves!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

                                                                                   ~~

The only thing that could be heard across the quiet storage 15 on Central City’s harbor, were cries.

The woman screamed as she kneeled next to the bleeding man and cradled his bleeding body in her arms.

“Len…Please…” Sara whispered as she stroked his shortly-cropped hair with her bloody fingers, and felt the man still limp on her firm embrace. “Don’t leave me again, okay? Please…” She felt the burning on her abdomen, but she ignored it- _Leonard, Leonard, Leonard_. That was all her mind was screaming.

Her hands now brought him closer to her, as she touched Leonard’s forehead with hers and hoped that the team would turn up soon. 

**TWO HOURS BEFORE- S.T.A.R Labs**

“So you just want me to sit here, and let you and the other heroes figure out where Leonard is?” Sara exclaimed frustrated as she continued pacing up and down S.T.A.R Labs; looking at the men standing in front of the computer screens with their faces baffled.

“Sara, if you can please just calm-.” Rip tried to say, but the looks that everyone else was giving him told the Time Master that he had just made a big mistake.

“Calm down?” She vented. “I can’t be calm, knowing that the man who made one of my best friends kill me and the man that killed my sister, have Leonard right now.”

“Sara, if I know Snart at all; he is a tough cookie.” Barry stepped in and placed his hand on Sara’s shoulder. “He can really piss them off if he wants to. They can’t break him that easily.”

“That is partially true, Mr. Allen. Snart is proven to be a real pain in the ass.” Echoed an all-too familiar voice and suddenly, Malcolm Merlyn appeared in the large screen that was placed in one of the walls. “Let me make this simple for you. You give us Thawne and we give you Snart. Both parties are satisfied and we can both progress with our plans.”

“And why would we do that?” Rip inquired and saw the man smiling evilly at Team Flash and Team Legends.

“Because we would both have our partners back and because we both know that neither Snart nor Thawne are going to break.” Malcolm explained. Sara’s face was a mask of utter frustration and anger; fists clenched and eyes raging. “Besides, he is of no use to us whatsoever.”

“How do we know this isn’t a set up?” Barry requested; his hands crossed against his chest as he turned and looked at Cisco, who was too focused on his work to notice his friend. “How do we know that you haven’t killed Snart and this is all a really well-thought out plan to kill us?”

“You don’t.” Malcolm answered simply; shrugging his shoulders. “Central City Docks, 2 A.M tonight. Don’t be late.” The screen closed and after a moment, the logo of S.T.A.R Labs was back on.

Barry immediately turned to Cisco, who smiled triumphantly.

“I picked up the signal we were hijacked by.” He explained. “Storage unit 29 by the docks; it was rented under a false name too.”

Barry turned to Rip and the rest of Team Legends.

“I think that we have a Captain Cold to take back.” He stated happily, changing into his scarlet suit in a flash. “All of this is my doing and I have to make up for it.”

“And we will help get Snart back!” Ray popped in and earned a sad smile from Sara, who moved next to Caitlin-the doctor providing her with aspirins, to alleviate her raging headache.

The moment that Team Legends and The Flash reached storage 29, Sara’s brain was screaming; her body not wanting to move any closer.

_Alexa, Alexa, Alexa._

That was all she was thinking.

_Even the best laid plans can go sideways._

And with that team, it was almost inevitable. Turns out that Storage 29 was empty; the team, now lacking a lead-had to split up.

Unfortunately Sara had to be paired up with Ray, whose questions were becoming a little too aggravating for the emotionally-charged assassin.

“Ray, could you please just shut up for a minute, and keep searching.” Sara hushed as she unlocked the back door of one of the large storages.

Sara walked in first; her assassin reflexes kicking in at the darkness of the space. Ray followed suit, being a lot noisier than Sara was.

“This place is pretty big for a storage unit; I take the left and you take the right. If I’m not back here in ten minutes call for the others.” Sara ordered and walked between the racks that were filled with items that could not be identified in the dark.

For about five minutes everything looked quiet; too quiet.

And then she heard something metal drop on the floor. And it couldn’t just be a metal pole.

“Ray?” Sara called out; worry evident on her voice as her hands gripped her batons. _Nothing._

The next thing she knew, someone had turned on the blinding lights of the storage.

In the middle of the room, stood Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk and kneeling in front of them was Leonard-cuffed with the same restrains that they used on her.

“Sara Lance; how pleasant of you to join us tonight.” Malcolm said and when he spoke her name, Leonard face shot up and his eyes met hers. Soft and vulnerable despite his current status as he took in the features of the woman he adored.

“Sara, get Ray and get out of here.” Leonard pleaded her, voice sounding just as strained and demanding as it did in the Oculus that dreadful day and she felt cold sweat wash through her body.

“No.” Sara trembled and her voice broke. “I am not leaving you again.”

She launched forward then; batons in hand and growling as one of her weapons connected with Malcolm Merlyn’s face and blood poured out of his nose. He pulled out his bow immediately; ready to fight back, but Sara was faster.

She had kicked the bow off of his hands and it was launched under one of the rack of shelves. Darhk stepped forward now and with a motion of his hands he had thrown both of her batons on the storage floor; leaving her unarmed.

“If you want to be a fair player Sara, you have to be unarmed too.” Darhk stated and immediately Sara’s blood boiled with rage.

“You want to talk about being a fair player?” She sneered, launching at him. Her bloodlust had kicked in and Merlyn didn’t even notice how she had grabbed Darhk by the collar of his black suit; her eyes bloodshot and raging. “Now was it fair when you stabbed by sister with an arrow? How is that fair?”

One of her calloused hands went to her belt and grabbed one of her small knives; skimming the man’s neck with it.

_She lost it._

_Only for a moment._

_But that moment was enough._

The knife had been buried in Damien Darhk’s neck and then another one teared through Sara’s abdomen skin, causing the woman to cry out in pain as Damien Darhk fell on the floor.

Merlyn had just grabbed his bow and placed an arrow; aiming right at Sara’s heart.

_It was all a blur._

The arrows being released-one after another; Leonard yelling at her to fall down, and then Leonard had dropped on the floor.

Three arrows to the chest. _Oh, the irony._  

“Bastard!” Sara cried out as she fell on her knees next to Leonard. Before she could react, Merlyn had grabbed the bleeding Damien Darhk and they both disappeared out of thin air.

Ray layed unconscious somewhere in there; her only shot to help Leonard.

“Ray!” she called; her voice echoing and receiving no answer from the possibly-unconscious other man.

“Sara, Boy Scout…He isn’t coming…” Leonard muttered; blood now flowing from his mouth and dripping down his jawline and neck. “It’s okay.”

Sara shaked her head negatively; tears falling from her cyan eyes and mixing with the amber liquid covering his face and torso.

“No, Len…” she whined softly, her hands grasping his; as if she was trying to give him life from hers. “You have to hold on…I can’t lose you again…”

His bloody hand cupped Sara’s cheek; staining her dull skin.

“You’re hurt, assassin.” He muttered; thumb grazing her cheek, as his eyes slowly begin to flutter closed.

“No, try and keep your eyes open Len…” Sara whispered as more tears flooded and Leonard smiled weakly at her.

“Sara, whatever happens tonight…I need you to know that…” He coughed then, blood staining more of his face as he could wipe it with his still-bound hands. “I am happy that I became a hero. You showed me the light…No, scratch that…You…Sara Lance, you are my light…”

His eyes closed then and Sara felt her heart become a burden on her own chest.

“Leonard? Len?” She sobbed, holding onto his body. _“No, no, no."_

**Author's Note:**

> I told you that i am really sorry and please remember that there is always a plan!  
> This isn't the end of this story of course!   
> Hope you tune in because the new part will probably be coming soon and also:  
> A LOT of smut is coming up!  
> If you liked this new part, PLEASE leave a kudo and/or make a comment because you can't understand how much i am inspired and honored when people like my work and give me their opinions!  
> Also the more comments and kudos; the more updates!


End file.
